1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive mastic composition consisting essentially of an acrylic-containing polymer latex, a water dispersion of a rosin ester and a filler or fillers having a long open time which also provides a tensile shear strength of at least about 250 pounds per square inch gauge (17.5 kilograms per square centimeter) in wood to wood bonding application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,203 to Young et al there is disclosed an adhesive composition containing a copolymer of a polyfunctional acid and the dimer of methacrylic acid, methyl methacrylate or acrylonitrile, and an ester of acrylic acid with an alcohol and, optionally, a filler and/or a thickening agent. In the commercial utilization of such adhesives it is desired to improve the open time thereof while maintaining extremely high tensile shear strength. By "open time"I mean the time interval between the application of the adhesive to one or both of two substrates and the mating of the two substrates to each other.